


Back Home, Mate Means An Entirely Different Thing.

by OneImaginationToRuleThemAll



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive!Laura, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Concerts, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Incubus!Danny, London, M/M, Mating, Multi, One Direction meetup AU, Pack Dynamics, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Werewolves, mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneImaginationToRuleThemAll/pseuds/OneImaginationToRuleThemAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek Hale leaves his pack in Beacon Hills behind to live with his sister Laura in London England, he ends up meeting a group of remarkable boys at an X Factor audition, who just so happen to end up becoming One Direction. But the pack back home misses Derek, and he makes a promise to return to them when he finishes up University.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Time Derek Hale Thought He Could Actually Sing.

**Author's Note:**

> A very merry (and delayed) christmas present for my lovely friend Annmarie.  
> Also this fic is going to be broken into 3 major parts that take place in different locations and different time periods. (London, Beacon Hills, concerts... etc.)  
> Sometimes I write really short chapters, sometimes I write really long ones, so don't get too upset!  
> I would officially like to say that I am taking ideas from other writers and putting them into this fic as an "eye spy" game for my friend, who this is written for, so please don't consider it plagiarism. Think of it as me expressing how much I like these other authors ideas, thus me intentionally inserting them into my own work.  
> As well, bear in mind that the formation of the pack is different from the show as most of the members in my fic were around 15 years old when it happened. Also this is a happy story, so no one was forced into being in the pack or was that sad to begin with before they were given the bite. Though I know for a fact that part 2 will get angsty. Just a warning ;)  
> This is also my first fic, so go easy on me please. But suggestions are greatly appreciated!  
> Thank you, hope you enjoy! :)

The first time Harry Styles met Derek Hale was before he was famous. It was before One Direction and before he had ever met Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis. Coincidently it was at the audition for the X Factor in London, England.

Standing in line with his paper number taped to his chest, Harry twiddled his thumbs nervously waiting his turn. Just as Harry’s heartbeat began to level out he was knocked side ways by an enormous teen with a sour expression on his face. He was almost 6 ft tall and Harry could practically see his muscles ripping through his tight leather jacket. He tried to stammer out an apology, even though he wasn’t in the wrong, but the man took one look at Harry’s puppy dog eyes and sighed.

“Sorry, that was my fault. I have a friend whose clumsiness seems to of rubbed off on me.” The bulky man extended his hand “I’m Derek Hale.”

Harry reached out, and grabbed the other teen’s hand. “I’m Harry. Styles. Harry Styles. That’s my name! Yup…” Gosh Harry wasn’t good at meeting new people.

“So… What’s with your American accent?” Harry chirped.

Derek just chuckled “I go to school here but I’m from California. I thought I’d audition for the X factor to see if I go anywhere. I live with my sister Laura and she says I have a lovely singing voice from what she can hear from me going all out in the shower.” Derek laughs to himself and then his eyes travel down Harry’s body, examining his clothes. “Judging by the union jack sweater you are wearing and the English breakfast tea I can smell coming from your travel mug, I’m going to guess you live here?”

Harry blushed as he let what Derek said sink in. He could smell the tea? Guy must have a pretty good nose. “Yeah you’ve got that right mate. Wait you’re only going into college?” Derek noded. “Wow I thought you were way older than that.” Exclaimed Harry.

Derek smirked “yeah my sunny disposition, ruff beard and height give off the air of a true 18 year old.”

Harry laughed at that. “Well I’m only 15. So I understand if you want to find someone else to talk too…”

“What? Of course not, you’re a cool dude Styles.”

Holy shit the guys' already given Harry a nickname! “Ha. Thanks… bro.” Harry said with a lame wink. He really needed Derek to like him so he could teach Harry how to be cooler.

Derek noticed the awkward lull and how much Harry wanted to be his friend because the guys scent just radiated **desperate**. So Derek did what his Alpha instinct told him to do. “So, I’m having a party tonight with a bunch of my friends. Anyone cool I meet today at the audition is invited to come as well. So here’s my addresses and cell number, show if you want to.” And with that Derek writes all his info down on a piece of paper, hands it to Harry, and walks away to practice his song before he is called down to audition.

Harry just stood speechless with his mouth open clutching the paper. He didn't know it yet, but today was going to be known as the day he took control of his own life, and steered it towards **greatness**.


	2. No One Throws A Party Like Derek Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my version of Derek Hale knows how to throw a good party ;)  
> Kidding! It's so obviously Laura's party, but Derek just likes to take credit for it the little snake!  
> Also let's pretend University students, and also people who have already graduated all of their schooling, would want to party with High Schoolers.

Harry decided to walk to Derek and Laura’s apartment building instead of being dropped off by his mum. They only lived a few blocks away, and Harry really didn’t want people thinking he was a little kid who couldn’t get to a party by himself. And because he was still too young to drive, his only option was to walk. He kept fumbling with the side of his shirt, anxiously thinking about how he would for sure be the youngest person at the party that night. 

By the time he got to the apartment door, he was covered in a thin layer of sweat that wasn’t just from the summer heat outside. But when Derek answered the door, all nervousness was lost as Harry heard the pumping music and saw all the teens inside dancing, some of which who looked exactly his age. 

“Welcome to my home. Don’t break anything or I will find you, try not to throw up on anyone, and overall just have a good time.” Derek smiled down at Harry. He really liked the kid... reminded him of a more chilled Stiles Stilinski. Derek shook the daydreams from his head and said loudly over the music “Let me introduce you to some other people from the X factor auditions!” 

“Oh! Did yours go well?” grinned Harry. 

“Well I didn’t make it to the next round, but I did the audition in the first place more because I wanted to have a cool story to tell people, then with the hopes of actually being on the show, you know?” 

Harry nodded vigorously and replied. “Well I made it actually. I’m really happy about it!” 

Derek let out a loud cheer, and pat Harry on the back. “That rocks Styles, congrats! Now let me introduce you to some of my friends, they made it to the next round as well.” 

They walked into the kitchen where there was a bunch of guys with beers hanging about. There was a peppy blonde one talking to another with tanned skin and brown hair as well as another brunette chatting with some ginger bloke. 

Derek walked him over to a slim smiley one who had ridiculously good taste in clothes. He looked older than Harry but his grin widened when they strolled over. 

“Eh Lou, this is Harry. He made it to the next round of X factor as well.” 

The boy was flawless. He had beautiful hair and perfectly white teeth which Harry just couldn’t stop looking at. 

“Sounds great. Well I’m Louis Tomlinson. Nice to meet you.” 

Harry just continued to stare. He even had a beautiful speaking voice. He wished he could hear the boy sing.

Louis looked puzzled. “Something wrong with your mate? He has his mouth wide open like a cod fish and he can’t seem to close it.” Louis whispered to Derek worriedly. 

Harry shook his head and tried to respond. “Sorry. Just… wow. Sorry. I’m Harry Styles. You have… ughhh… like a perfect face yeah? Did you know that? Like how old are you? Your skin is flawless and wow can I… canImaybehaveyourphonenumbrorsomething? Did I just say that? Shit. Can I start over? I’m Harry Styles. Or just Harry. Or I guess Styles now since that’s what Derek calls me. I sing. But obviously you already know that since Derek already said I made it to the next round. And so did you eh! So we will be seeing each other again and maybe more frequently? Okay, that was a bad start over conversation… I’m just going to go now, actually. Okay bye.” 

Harry had rambled on far too long and had grown completely red in the face. Never had he ever been so embarrassed and attracted to someone all at the same time before in his life. He clumsily turned on the spot and walked straight out the kitchen door, back into the party. God what had he just done?


	3. Only Cool People Think Of Punch Bowls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have come prepared for this fic, because there are going to be lots of different perspectives.  
> Also, un natural relationship growth speed, and people being attracted to other people for no apparent reason other than because it's my otp XD  
> ENJOY!

Louis showed up to Derek’s party with a weird feeling in his stomach. It wasn’t a bad or a nervous feeling, more like that something **important** was going to happen tonight.

The party started off kind of slow. Louis just stood next to the punch bowl, (he had only just met Derek, but only the coolest guys had punch bowls at their parties so he knew they would grow to be good friends) not really talking to anyone. Well not anyone special. A few girls passed by and smiled at him, and there was this one guy who tried to have a boring conversation with him about “hot chicks” which Louis was so not interested in. He thought the party was going to be a complete bust until a tall guy with brown hair and broad shoulders walked towards him.

“Hey I’m Liam. You’re looking a little bored… and I’m feeling a little lonely myself. Parties not your thing?”

Louis smiled and nodded at the boy. “I’m Louis, and no I like parties but I just haven’t met anyone interesting yet…”

“Well now you have!” replied Liam happily. “Come on let me introduce you to my friends.”

Liam led Louis towards the kitchen where two other boys were deep in conversation. He passed Louis a beer and proclaimed “Hey! This is Louis, I found him by Derek’s lame punch bowl. We need to show him a good time!”

The two guys stopped looking at each other to introduce themselves to Louis. The blonde ones name was Niall, and the brunette was Zayn. Louis didn’t know why, but he could have sworn the two boys kept steeling awkward, shy glances at each other.

Liam definitely did show Louis a good time because the four of them ended up dancing up a storm in the living room, playing beer pong and cracking jokes for the next hour or so.

They ended up back in the kitchen, after picking up a bloke named Ed, just as Derek entered with someone Louis didn’t recognize. He was sweet looking with a mop of curly chocolate brown hair and had dimples when he smiled up at Louis.

He introduced himself and the boy just stared at him. Louis found him very interesting and well, kind of adorable. He kept stammering over his words and his shyness was very cute. Louis tried to cut a word in but the boy, who identified himself as Harry Styles, just kept on babbling until his face turned red as a tomato, and he spun around and left the room.

Louis just laughed and Derek turned to him and said, “I have no clue what that was all about. Sorry man. He’s a really sweet kid, just a little shy you know? I think he liked you though Lou. What you think of him?”

Louis just smiled “Yeah he’s pretty cute, funny too he is. I’m going to go after him.”

“That’s great Louis, go catch yourself a man” Derek winked at him and laughed before Louis raced after Harry into the next room over.


	4. How To Convince Your Mom To Let You Move Out Successfully. A Book By Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you some of the chapters would be longer ;)  
> Also I spy with my little eye, the title of this fic!  
> Good luck on your scavenger hunt and ENJOY!

It had been a week since Derek's party and a week before school started up again. Louis hadn't managed to find Harry at the party after he had run off. He must have booked it straight out of the house from embarrassment because Louis searched the apartment for half an hour before giving up, and telling Derek the sad news. He was upset that Harry had decided to leave. Yeah the guy was a little awkward, but Louis felt something inside of him, call it a gut feeling, but him and Harry were supposed to meet.

He tried asking Derek if he knew where Harry went to school but Derek just shook his head and had replied "sorry man, not sure. But the guy's only a sophomore.”

Well this was Louis senior year at Sunnydale High and he wanted it to be spectacular. Now if only his ma would let him move out already! Louis loved his mum and all, but he was just itching to get away from home. He wanted to be on his own, to be free. He wanted to be able to stay out late, and visit friends and take on the responsibility of living on his own, without having the responsibility of having to take care of all his sisters.

His mom had heard this speech before, and said that it was unacceptable that Louis would want to move out at the age of 17. Though she did say that if he found someone to live with who was not only responsible enough to take care of the both of them, but was also someone that miss. Tomlinson trusted, she might consider bending the rules just for him. So obviously that was a yes according to Louis.

He was praying that he would be allowed to move out soon though because it shouldn’t be that hard to find a person who lives up to his mother’s standards. All he had to do was find the right person to live with...

* * *

  
Well school started up again, and Niall was really excited to get back. GRADE 11! He heard from his older friends that this was to be his best year of high school. You were respected throughout the entire school, but you didn't have all the homework and stress that seniors had. Also supposedly junior year was when every guy hit his growth spurt, and Niall had definitely hit his this summer. 

His brother had told him that he was sure to get a girl friend before the first month finished, but that wasn't really Niall's plan. You see Niall was gay, and he had known for a very long time. No one seemed to of picked up on it, or noticed it, but Niall didn't really care. To him coming out wasn't a big deal; he just never got around to telling anyone about it, that's all.

And anyways Niall had met someone. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions because they only met two weeks ago, and nothing had really progressed… Well not that much. Niall had felt a spark though, definitely! Him and Zayn had been texting all week. Niall didn't know if he was gay or just really friendly but Derek had told him that he could legitimately feel the sexual tension between them at his party. So Niall was happy about that!

Niall was already buzzing with excitement about seeing his friends, but he couldn't prepare himself for what would be sitting in the front row of desks as he walked into his new homeroom class. There was Zayn. With his perfect hair and muscled arms. Niall was so shocked he tripped over a desk, making a loud banging noise, as he plummeted to the floor.

Niall felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Zayn smirking down at him.

"Didn’t know you were so clumsy Horan"

Niall just blushed as he accepted Zayn's out stretched hand and the taller boy helped him up from off the ground.

"I was just... I didn't see the… What are you doing here?" Niall stuttered out.

"I got transferred" Zayn replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Didn’t know this is where you went to school."

Niall laughed. What else do you do in an awkward situation? But then he got an idea.

"Well since you're new and everything, maybe I could show you around?"

Zayn smiled, a real genuine smile and said "I'd like that."

* * *

 

CHRISTMAS BREAK.

  
  
DEREK FUCKING HALE. Why hadn't Louis thought of him before? As he woke up in Derek's bedroom one morning during winter break (after the two had stayed up extremely late partying into the wee hours of the night), it dawned on Louis that even though he had only knows Derek for a few months, he would be the perfect roommate and person to move in with.

It wasn't only the fact that the Hales already conveniently had an apartment with a spare room in it, but Derek was responsible but also a fun guy to hang out with. Yeah he was a little intimidating at first, but Louis seemed to of broken through to Derek on a more personal level. 

They had only known each other for about 4 months but Derek had trusted Louis with an enormous secret. The fact that he felt comfortable enough with Louis to tell him that he was a fricken werewolf, and that the supernatural did in fact actually exist, was a really big deal. Derek had explained afterwards how being part wolf all worked and how he knew he could trust Louis because he could smell that he had never lied to Derek. And that was true, Louis really liked Derek and the fact that he was a werewolf, and Laura too. It was a total plus to being their friend that Louis knew he would treasure for the rest of his life.  
  
So who better to move in with than his new best friend, who just so happened to also be able to rip someone’s head off with their claws if anyone ever tried to hurt Louis? Yeah, best friend and bodyguard all in one, Louis knew he was a keeper. 

His mom would have to say yes. He just wouldn't tell her about the werewolf thing. Derek warned him that he couldn't tell anyone, ever! That this was in fact a very big deal that no human, other than a certain member of his pack named Stiles and well the hunters... And maybe Mr. Stilinski and Miss. McCall and Deaton... Ok so a lot of people but that's not the point! Not many humans other than Louis knew that Derek was a werewolf, and he definitely wanted to keep it that way.

So Louis briskly poked at Derek until he woke up, and hastily dressed him in appropriate attire before dragging him out his front door to go meet Louis mom.  
  
At first Miss. Tomlinson was a little frightened of the big burly man Louis had brought home. He gave off a sketchy vibe and the fake smile he was trying so hard to put on gave her a little fright when he whipped it out. Miss. Tomlinson did not want her son dating whoever this was.

"Derek hale, ma'am. Very nice to meet you"

 _Well at least he was well mannered._ Thought Louis mom.  
  
Derek decided to throw in some cute puppy dog eyes, which came with the being a werewolf thing. Miss. Tomlinson immediately warmed up to Derek offering to make them some tea.  
  
It hadn't dawned on Louis that his mom could of thought Derek was his boyfriend. He hoped she would remember that this was so not his taste. Not so big and brooding. More lean and chestnut haired and... Well more like Harry styles, Louis finally realized. He would have to remember to ask Derek for Harry's phone number later.  
  
"Well have a seat!" squeaked Miss. Tomlinson. "And tell me more about your little friend darling."

Derek chuckled as Louis went bright red "mooOOOoom Derek's not my boyfriend! He just my mate mom, just a good mate."  
  
The word mate set off some sort of a trigger inside Derek as he began to feel heat rush to his cheeks.

"mate" stammered Derek "haha yup I'm your mate!" he said jokingly.

Miss.Tomlinson stared at Derek like he had just confirmed that her son was in fact dating Derek hale and had just lied to her about it, and Louis was looking at him like _are you trying to tell me you think were dating?_ before remembering what Derek had told him weeks before. Derek was a werewolf, and where he came from, mate meant an entirely different thing.

 _Oh shit,_ thought Louis. _How do I explain all this to my mother without blowing Derek's secret?_

"Haha Derek! Yeah mate! You know that funny little term us britts have for really good friends? Sorry ma Derek's from California and doesn't know our terms!"

She didn't look 100% convinced until Derek whipped out the puppy eyed look again, apologized for the miss communication, and then followed it all up by complementing Miss.Tomlinson on her impeccable abilities to make tea.

Yeah Derek was a charmer, well at least when he wanted to be. He really wanted Louis to move in with him cause he could tell that his friend, though he loved all his sisters dearly, really wanted to get away from the girl infested house and live the oh so manly life that Derek lived. He didn't know how to break the news to Louis though that by living with Laura, Derek had in fact learned how to cook and clean and spent most of his nights reading in their little library. Whatever "manly" things Louis thought he did, he was in for a real surprise!  
  
"So Lou, if Mr. Hale here is not your boyfriend, why then did you come home during the break before 11am? You usually sleep in yes?" there was a glint in Miss. Tomlinson’s eyes. She knew her son was trying to get something out of her.

Louis nodded. "Well you see... You told me that if I found someone responsible, whom you liked of course and approved of, I could move out before the end of high school. Cause Derek is in university and he has an apartment with his sister Laura, and I could pay them rent with money from this coffee shop down the block that just hired me. I will call you twice a week on updates and come for dinner whenever you want. We could even have you over once in awhile, if you actually let me move out that is, and the apartment is beautiful and in a really safe neighborhood. Derek's a great guy mom; he is mature and will take care of me. He's like the big brother I never had..."

 Louis was out of breath from rambling through the list of reasons why Derek would be a good roommate. He sounded like he was campaigning for Derek or something. Vote Derek hale. He is dark brooding and knows how to throw a mean punch, but sometimes writes poetry that he thinks no one can see. He's a winner folks!  
  
Miss.Tomlinson looked Derek up and down then smiled. "Oh there is no doubt in my mind that anyone would try and hurt you while Derek was around."

She touched Derek's arm muscle before chuckling. "You might want to use Derek's strength to help you move your things out tomorrow."

Louis jaw dropped. Did she really just say yes?

"Well you want to be moved in to the apartment before break is over correct?"

Louis nodded vigorously before hugging his mom, kissing her on the cheek and screaming "thank you thank you thank you!!!"

After they finished the tea, and Derek being asked a little too casually about his personal life, Derek thanked Miss.Tomlinson and him and Louis left the house. They would have to get back to the apartment to clear out the spare room.

As they drove home in Derek’s Camero, both him Louis couldn’t stop smiling. For the first time in a long time Derek felt happy about the decision to come to London.


	5. Moving Out, Leveling Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which an underage boy is allowed to move in with a complete stranger/university student cause they live in Britain and we're pretending that's how parenting works over there. Also Questions are posed, plot is developed and all the stuff.
> 
> Yes my ideas of werewolves are weird. Yes I'm making up my own mate rules. Yes my characters are sassy. ENJOY!

And so the moving begins, officially.

Derek and Louis woke up bright and early to leave Derek's apartment before the sun even peaked over the tops of the high office buildings.

 _Today the apartment will be known as Laura’s and Derek’s as well as my own,_ thought Louis to himself as he and Derek picked up a few coffees before driving in Derek's Camero to his mother's house.

They spent the morning rummaging through Louis old clothes, and packaging up anything special he felt the need to take with him to his new apartment.

By midday, after Miss. Tomlinson had brought them their third cup of tea, Derek decided to try and leisurely bring up the topic of Harry styles.

"So I was thinking of throwing another party soon. Maybe a new years one?"

"Sounds good Der, do you think these shoes are nice?"

"What?" Derek looked at the navy blue Toms and frowned. "Didn't you just pack 2 pairs of shoes exactly like those?"

Louis smiled "well you can never have too many shoes."

"Whatever you say man…" 

The two boys continued to pack in silence until Derek decided to speak up again.

"I was thinking of inviting Harry to the new years party..."

That peaked Louis' attention from the massive garbage bag he was stuffing old school work into.

"Since you guys seemed to hit it off at the last party."

"I thought you didn't know him that well,” casually replied Louis, starting to see where the conversation was headed.

"Well I used to be friends with his sister... Kate. So I've seen him around."

 _Ha! Friends with Kate? Yeah right_ thought Derek.

He didn't think Louis knew how hard it was for him to forgive Harry, well really to forgive Kate for what she did to him. Because she was Harry's stepsister, he felt this anger deep inside of him for the curly haired boy as well. Yet, when he had seen Louis and Harry at his party, he decided to forget about Kate, forgive the boy, and give him a fair chance. After all if it worked out between him and Louis, who was Derek to hold a grudge over something his sister had done to him years ago. Besides, their parents split up, but the two were still close enough for this entire conversation to be a little uncomfortable for Derek.

Look, all he knew was that if Harry was interested in Louis, his sister obviously knew nothing about it since the reason Derek hated Kate so much was that she used to like him; cornered him in the cafeteria, showed up at his window at night… But then when he told her to back off, she told the entire school that he was gay just because he was actually the only guy in 10th grade that wouldn't have sex with her. Funny how he turned out to be gay anyways, but it was never her place to tell anyone, true or not.

After "outing" him she and all her friends continued to torment Derek, and he couldn't even go all werewolf on her ass cause his mother would have a fit and yell about “supernatural confidentiality and blah blah blah”. So Derek just stayed quiet and took it for 2 more years, along the way discovering that he was in fact as gay as the 4th of July.

Derek doesn't know for sure, but he's assuming Kate isn't all too chummy about the idea of people being gay, so she might not accept her own brother’s choices. The least Derek could do was help Harry out in the love department and move along him and Louis’ relationship as smoothly as possible. After all what are friends for?

"Look I think you guys would be good together, so I hope you don't mind that I gave him your number." rushed out Derek.

Louis began to giggle "Bloody hell Harry styles has my phone number, of course I don't mind!" 

A grin widened along Derek's face. "Good, I'm glad you're happy."

They worked tirelessly for the rest of the day, packing up every last shoe Louis owned until it was just about dinner time. They would come back tomorrow with a moving truck and begin making Louis feel right at home in his new apartment.

* * *

  
THE NEXT DAY

  
  
"Careful with that! My grandmother gave it to me!" screamed Louis at the hefty movers trying to pick up a box that contained his grandma’s old bed side lamp. "And you! What the hell do you think you're doing sitting around? There is work to be done!"

Derek shook his head as he helped the movers carry Louis' 5th box of shoes to the truck.  
  
AT DEREK’S APARTMENT  
  
The door to Louis’ new room was flung open as Derek stormed in.

"What in god's name is that insistent banging?"

Louis was sitting on his newly built bed. The sheets were already put on, and Louis was hammering nails into his wall to put up pixy lights. 

"Oh... Sorry Der, I was just trying to get all the decorating done in one day so I wouldn't have to bug you with moving noise for like a week."   
  
Derek sighed and rubbed his hands on his face. "Yup Lou, that's fine. I'm sorry I'm just trying to write a paper for school in the library and your knocking comes right through."  
  
"Oh" mumbled Louis for the second time that night (he doubted it would be the last.) “Well sorry I will try to keep it down."  
  
Derek nodded and went to leave but when he heard Louis let out a long, sad sigh he decided to come into the room and sit next to him on the bed.  
  
"I'm so happy you're living here now Louis. I couldn't of asked for a better roommate... The pixy lights look great."  
  
Louis' smile lit up the entire room as Derek gave him a quick squeeze and went back to the library to finish his work.

* * *

IN THE LIBRARY.

  
So when Derek said he was writing a paper, he was really sitting on his favorite armchair with a cup of mint tea contemplating the many questions about life that went through his head constantly. So yes, he did want piece and quiet to think. Louis' banging had been a disruption to finding the answer to a question that had been lingering in his mind for quite some time now. 

_Do I have a mate?_

There were only a few options left:

1\.  He was mate less.   
Though that did happen to the occasional beta, an alpha without a mate would be easy to take over and kill. No werewolf wants a weak pack, and Derek just hoped this was not the case for him.  
  
And 2. He had a human mate. 

That meant that the person was either not born yet, which would just be creepy, or they hadn’t turned 18 yet. (Derek's hopping for the later one.)

Actually Derek was thinking it was the later because of all the pre signs he was getting to a human mate on the verge of turning 18, he could just feel it. Those signs being... Ok well maybe there weren’t any signs, but Derek hoped there would be soon. Look he felt it in his gut that he had a mate, he knew it. He wouldn't accept being a mateless alpha, he just wouldn't. Derek felt like all he had to do was just wait it out until that mate hit the big 1-8, and then he would follow their sent, and work his moves on them. He just hoped it would happen soon.


	6. Christmas Cheers Bring Derek Hale Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time. Louis finds out more about the Hale siblings.

_What a better way to spend Christmas, than with the Hales,_ thought Louis as he trudged through the snow filled streets of London. The remnants of his mother’s lips burned red against his cheek as snowflakes danced around his chilled body. 

Louis reflected on his first few months at university. Derek was right, it was definitely harder. But all Louis wanted was to socialize more and thank goodness it hadn't taken long for him to meet some incredible new people. Derek promised Louis that he could help throw the next legendary Hale Yeah! Christmas party this year, which made Louis even happier. He felt accepted, safe and loved in the Hale apartment and he couldn't of asked for a better life.  
  
Louis unlocked the door to the apartment to find, not a happy Hale Christmas scene, but Derek lying in the center of the living room and a tear stricken Laura sitting with her back up against the couch, petting lightly at Derek's hair.  
  
Louis stood wide eyed in the entrance to the apartment before briskly closing the door and coming to sit next to Laura on the floor.  
  
"What happened? Are you guys alright?" rushed out Louis. He then observed the vast number empty beer cans and bottles piled on the floor, and quickly stood up before he got comfortable. "Derek are you drunk?"    
  
"Werewolves can't get drunk Louis" calmly replied Laura. It was the only question Louis asked that was answered.  
  
Louis stood there awkwardly trying to properly asses the mood of the room, and the thought process behind drinking when you knew you couldn't get drunk. He didn't get enough time to figure it out before Derek sprung up beside him.  
  
"Louis! Well I didn't see you there!"   
  
Louis just stood there now confused. He had walked in a few minutes ago, how had Derek not noticed? What the hell was going on? As Louis looked deeper into Derek's face he could see the remnants of tears etched into the crinkles of his eyes. It was then that he realized to the full extent what he had walked in on. No matter how many times Derek had tried to rub the tears away, Louis would've always known they had been there.  
  
"Thanks for coming in at the perfect moment buddy. Laura here has some fantastic news! Why don't you go ahead and tell Louis, our fucking roommate, what’s going on?” Derek’s voice was steadily getting louder. “What you never even bothered to say?"   
  
Louis had never seen Derek act like this before. He seemed almost like a rabid dog, grunting and snarling under his breath. Laura wasn't the same either, she sat completely still, a look of terror on her face.  
  
"Well go ahead! Let him know what you've been keeping from US,” growled Derek. His eyes flashed red.

“From us? Derek don't bring Louis into this, he doesn't know enough.”

Derek snarled down towards Louis, making the younger boys breath hitch.

“Derek don’t! He wouldn't understand."  

Derek turned his snarl on Laura, slowly inching his way across the room towards her.  
  
"I..." Laura tried to stammer out.  "Derek I'm sorry!”  
  
"He lives in this fucking house therefore he should know about what happens to its inhabitants. Now finish the fucking story,” bellowed Derek.

Both Laura and Derek were now standing inches away from each other. Laura hesitantly placed her hand on Derek's shoulder and he pushed her off roughly. Louis stood up, grabbing Laura before she fell over. 

"Don’t you touch me... Don't you try to comfort me," spat Derek as he wiped the edge of his lip.  
  
Laura didn't move from Louis' side. "Derek, you're not alone... You have so many people who-"   
  
"You have no say in this anymore. You've found your mate, you've found happiness. You have something to fucking live for."   
  
 _So this was about mates?_ thought Louis. Doesn't every werewolf have a mate? What was Derek going on about?

“Derek, Derek please. Think about your pack. Think about mum and dad and me. Think about Louis. We’re all here for you,” spoke Laura with intention.

“Lying to me about having a mate doesn’t make you here for me” snapped Derek.

“I’m so sorry Derek, but I mean how many times can I say it?” Laura’s voice began to rise. “Because you know, this is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you. Because I new you’d act like this. Why can’t you just be happy for me that I’ve found my mate instead of being a selfish, immature, reckless TEENAGER!”

“I’M THE ALPHA,” roared Derek.

Laura face stayed completely calm. “Well you’re not doing a very good job at it.”

A heavy silence rested over the inhabitants of apartment 221. Louis swore that if a pin dropped, he could have heard it. Derek and Laura’s eyes were set on each other, a silent monologue played across Derek’s face. At first he appeared angry, upset that Laura would say such a thing, but it soon melted into a grief stricken look, which settled in the wrinkles of his brow. Derek pulled away from the stare first, ducking his head and collapsing to the floor. Laura rushed to his side and placed her tiny arms around his broad shoulders.

“It’s alright, I’m here now.” She beckoned Louis over with a tilt of her head and he came to sit on Derek’s opposite side, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

Derek melted into Louis touch and lifted his head so his two comforters could see the new tears that had formed in his eyes. They poured down his face like dirty, envious floods, which painted his rosy cheeks with a look of surrender and disdain. 

“He’s out there Derek, I… I promise.” whispered Laura.

Derek chuckled softly. “How do you know it’s a boy?”

“I have a hunch.” Smiled Laura.

She picked Derek up and cradled him in her arms. Louis was surprised that she was strong enough to do so, but didn’t question it. Laura walked towards Derek’s bedroom and Louis opened the door for them. 

“Laura, I’m sorry. I’m happy for you I-“ mumbled Derek.

“Shhh” whispered Laura as she placed Derek in his bed. “No need to apologize. We'll talk tomorrow. I love you.”

The moonlight from the window cast shadows along the dips of Derek’s skin. He looked small and fragile in the large bed and it made Louis’ heartache to see Derek so unlike himself.

“Stay with me tonight?” croaked Derek from within the darkness of the room.

Laura turned towards Louis and raised her eyebrows in a look of _you okay with that?_ before Louis nodded and the two of them crawled into bed with Derek.

The heat of two bodies pressed up against his own made Louis feel extremely exhausted as the events of that night began to take effect on his body. Before falling into a deep sleep filled with the sensations of love and warmth Louis whispered quietly, a very simple, “Merry Christmas Derek Hale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the tears and sadness! Everything will be better from here on out...  
> Well hopefully.


	7. A Sisterly Talk From Laura Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever!  
> Basically if it hadn't been for the first half of season 3 of Teen Wolf ending, and my friends getting me back into One Direction (CURSES!), I probably wouldn't of finished this fic.  
> So I guess all my fandom pain amounts to at least one good thing.  
> It's a short one, but I've planned out a lot more exciting things to happen in the future!  
> *Also I keep having all these new ideas, but I've already written like 3 REALLY long chapters for when Derek goes back to Beacon Hills, it's just I have to write all these filler chapters until we get there and it's a long process and I'm a little tired. WE WILL GET THERE THOUGH I PROMISE!

The Next Morning:  
  
"So what's his name?" questioned Louis.  
  
"Jack" replied Laura confidently.  
  
"Okay, well that's um, that's great." said Louis as he ran his finger over the top of his cup of tea.  
  
They were sitting at the kitchen counter, discussing the events of the night before. Louis had wanted to sit in the library, because it was far enough away from Derek's room that if he woke up he wouldn't hear them talking, but Laura said if they spilt any drinks in there Derek would literally rip their throats out with his teeth. So the kitchen in hushed whispers it was.

It wasn't that what they were talking about was much of a secret anymore. Derek's screams yesterday had cleared up to Louis that he was mad, scared, and tired, but the younger boy still didn't know what Derek was upset about exactly.   
  
"So how'd you meet him" continued Louis after a measurable amount of dead air was passed between the two of them.  
  
"Look Louis, you don't have to pretend to be interested."   
  
Louis looked taken aback.  
  
"I know all you care about is Derek, and that you have absolutely no idea what a mate is and are just trying to be polite."  
  
Louis was speechless. He tried to mumble out something, anything.  
  
"I don't only care about Derek." he huffed out while faking an offended look.   
  
"Don't worry about it." she brushed Louis off with a flick of her wrist. "I'll talk to Derek about..." Laura made a gesture with her hands trying to sum up her thoughts "last night. About me. Clear all that up."  
  
Louis nodded in approval even though he wanted to be the one to talk to Derek. He didn't know much about werewolves but knew he he could still be there for his best friend.   
  
"And then I'll ask Derek to explain mates to you. Sound like a plan?"  
  
"Why don't you just tell me?" stated Louis as Laura began to stand up from the bar stool. "I mean you're the one with a mate-" Louis voice dropped to an even quieter whisper until he was almost mouthing his next words. "not Derek."  
  
Laura slowly sank back down onto the stool. Her eyebrows, that resembled so much Derek's dark bushy ones, danced with confusion and distress upon her brown. Her lips twitched like her vocal chords were having a tug of war contest with her mouth. Laura looked uncomfortable in her skin and that made Louis feel uncomfortable in his skin, which made him shift around in his seat with more uncomfortableness then he ever thought he could feel at once.  
  
"Bloody hell okay. If it makes you so uncomfortable you don't have to explain it. Jesus that felt like when mum explained the birds and the bees to me." replied Louis.  
  
"Sorry sorry sorry" stammered Laura.   
  
"No it's fine. Really don't worry. Are you okay?"  
  
"I mean I can explain the mate thing it's just... You know."  
  
There was a slight pause. "Wait no.. I don't really know. What do you mean? And wait so you're going to explain mates to me?" confusingly asked Louis.  
  
"Of course you don't know."   
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the mate thing."  
  
"Of course not, that's why I'm asking you... Laura?"   
  
"Of course." Laura looked spaced out.  
  
"Okay... So what don't I know that I should know? I'm a little lost. Sorry" replied Louis as he scratched his head.  
  
"No wait." Laura looked like she was coming to a realization "You don't know about the mate thing but you also don't know about Derek's mate thing." whispered Laura slowly.   
  
"I'm sorry what?!" shouted Louis as tea spat from his mouth.  
  
"Shhh!" mouthed Laura with a finger to her lips.   
  
Laura began to clench her mug and mumble to herself "Oh my god stupid Laura of course he wouldn't know he doesn't even know what mate means for fuck sakes. Derek wouldn't of talked about it, about him."  
  
"Laura. What the hell is going on." asked Louis slowly as he grabbed her shoulders.  
  
Laura took a big deep breath. "To put it simply a mate is someone, werewolf or human I have come to realize, that another werewolf feels a very, very strong connection towards. It's a feeling to love, to protect, and to mark as their own that no one else can have. You can only have one mate."  
  
"Okay... But that doesn't explain why Derek was so upset last night. Laura please explain."  pushed Louis.  
  
"Sometimes, and it's very very rare, a werewolf won't have a mate. It doesn't mean they can't fall in love, it just means that they won't get the benefit of becoming a more powerful werewolf from having a bond as strong as the one you get from having a mate."  
  
"So Derek's worried about not being a strong alpha?"  
  
"Exactly" stated Laura simply.  
  
"But you just said he has a mate." pointed out Louis.  
  
Laura flinched "That I did."  
  
"Okay so who is it and why haven't I heard of em before?" asked Louis impatiently.  
  
"Well" began Laura, "because derek doesn't know he's got a mate."  
  
"Then how do you know?" scoffed Louis.  
  
"Cause it's so obvious Lou."  
  
"Well I haven't noticed anyone."   
  
Laura laughed. "That's cause you don't know him. I thought Derek would’ve mentioned him to you, but why would he bring up his old life when he’s been trying so hard to take a break from it?"  
  
"Oh my- thank goodness." sighed Louis. "I thought you were implying that his mate was me for a second.”  
  
There was an awkward pause before laura had a full on laughing attack. Louis thought she was going to fall off her chair. He tried to calm her down before they accidentally woke up Derek.  
  
"Louis you crack me up! Don't worry he's an American boy named Stiles Stilinski,  i know weird name and even weirder kid. He's barely 17, i know age gap or what, but it's still cute. Derek and him used to.." laura didn't know how to phrase it without having to explain pack dynamics to a human, "used to hang out with Derek and the rest of his friends a lot."  _You go Laura great explanation._  
  
"Stiles? Like with a 'y'?"  
"No with an 'i'."  
"Oh okay." _Not like Harry styles_  thought Louis.  
"But wait that still doesn't explain why you know, and Derek doesn't." continued Louis.  
  
"Sometimes it takes awhile for mates to realize they are destined to be together, especially when one is human and living on the other side of the planet or whatever. There are also weird age things with humans, need to be 18 or something I don't know I'm new to this."  
  
"Okay.. Okay yeah. That makes sense." concluded Louis.  
  
"Good" smiled Laura.  
  
"But wait does that mean I can't tell Derek about this? Why haven't you told him?" quickly continued Louis.  
  
"I'm gonna talk to him about last night, it's just that he needs to find out about his mate himself. I don't want to interfere, therefore you shouldn't either. Keep it on the down low 'ight?"  
  
Louis found himself nodding and saying "okay" again for what felt like the 100th time that morning.  
  
Laura stood up, patted Louis on the back, and put her dirty cup in the sink. "Nice chat Lou, we should do this more."  
  
 _We definitely shouldn't_ thought Louis as he heard Laura opening the door to Derek's room and shouting "Rise and shine sourwolf!"


End file.
